1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of recreation devices which rock up and down similarly to a teeter totter and to recreational devices that provide a walkway for a user to walk along.
2. Related Art
Various inflatable rocking devices which provide up and down action similar to a teeter totter are known, for example as shown my U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,627. Further, devices such as a balance beam providing a narrow walkway for a user to stand on and walk along to perform balancing acts and balancing exercises are known.